Past Our Dancing Days
by Rocky652
Summary: The story of Byakuya and Hisansa, from the beginning...
1. The Show

The drums grew louder as the start of the show grew closer. Most of the stalls were now abandoned as even the owners had gathered in excitement around the stage. Ukitake Jushiro was also keen to see the show; however he could not concentrate on finding a good spot to view it from, when his friend had gone from out of his sight. Kyoraku Shunsui was a man who could control himself well enough usually, but anyone who had consumed two barrels of sake in one night, could barely control their bladder let alone their life.

His worry was short lived as he found him sitting at Mah Jhong table holding a petite woman in his hands who closely resembled Nanoa-chan. Ready to berate him, Ukitake strode over. Before he could say a word he found himself pulled roughly down by his collar. "Jushiro! Coooome, plaaaay, I'm doing great tonight! With my lucky charm!" He gave the girl a squeeze as she let out a superficial giggle.

His words were slow and he slurred. Ukitake was surprised he hadn't passed out already, the man could hold his liquor. "No Shunsui, you play, I'm going to watch the show."

"Without me?" Ukitake looked at him sceptically.

"Can you walk?"

"Best not risk it, anyway I'm reeeeaaally comfortable." Ukitake let out a disappointed sigh, it was times like these he wished he had a different best friend. The thought wasn't serious but now he had to watch the show alone. He scanned the crowd for familiar faces and to his happy surprise he spotted a certain captain fighting his way through the crowd.

"Hirako-sun! Come to see the show?"

"Ukitake?" The man seemed too righteous to sneak out of the squad quarters and into Rukongai. "Nice to see you have a little daring. Here by yourself?"

"I was with Kyoraku but…" He pointed over to the games table.

"Ahh I see, well his loss really I mean – wait! Is that Nanoa-chan on his lap?!"

"No just a look alike."

"Pheeww for a second I thought her standards had seriously dropped." The crowd started to roar as man in red vinyl coat stepped on stage. He opened his mouth to announce the first act.

"Looks like its starting." Ukitake clapped with the crowd in anticipation. Hirako looked around for any other familiar faces. Ukitake stopped clapping when he felt a sharp elbow stick into his side. "Owww, what was that for?"

"You'll never guess who's here. Look!" He pointed to the left. It only took him a second to realise who he was talking about. Standing on the edge of the crowd was a tall young man, with a muscular build and handsome features which he displayed by holding his head up high, a pose accustomed to nobility. His startling grey eyes and high cheekbones however were contorted into an expression of disgust at his surroundings; the 78th district of Rukongai was a drastic change from the noble houses.

"It's the Kuchiki brat! What do think teased him out of his palace?"

"Ha! Who else? Look to his right." Approaching the young man was tall curvaceous woman, with aubergine hair and a mocking grin. When Hirako noticed, he cat called over to her. "Yo, Yoruichi!" They walked over to join her.

"Hey Hirako. Ukitake, didn't expect you here but then again I guess Kyoraku dragged you."

"Actually I wanted to see the performance. I see you're dragging as well." He looked behind her, it had to be said that the boy was brave, anyone one would feel intimidated when confronted with three captains but he was a noble.

"Oh, say hi to them Byakua – boo." Hirako howled with laughter as a vein on the side of the boy's head looked like it would pop. He bowed low and greeted them.

"So, are you having a good time Byakuya?" asked Ukitake

"Yes." His reply was stiff.

"Try cracking a smile, then we might believe it." Hirako sneered. Yoruichi giggled; Byakuya look positively affronted. He was not used to being ridiculed. Captains though they were they were still commoners. He hated how he had to spew out false respect for them; it made him want the captain position even more. He was sure to attain it one day but he'd rather sooner than later. Then he could put them back in their place.

"Don't listen to them, they're both childish at the best of times but do try to have some fun. Look! The shows started." Captain Ukitake's kindness took him by surprise. It was true that he never laughed at Byakuya, only greeted him with a smile. His face bore no wrinkles but his eyes were old, Byakuya felt that his kind demeanour was misplaced in the Gotei 13 but he felt an inkling of real respect for the captain.

He looked up to see the show had already started. The District Danse was a famous event, held yearly, housing stalls of hot meat and sweets, games tables, street performers, singers, sword tournaments and a spectacular dance performed on stage. Right now the stage was littered with acrobats on long sashes of silk, twisting and bending to form patters. This was just the introduction, the main part of the show was the girls. Commoners though they were, they dressed the girls in the silk of noble ladies, which was enough to entice the male audience but their dance was said to be truly spectacular.

Byakuya doubted this, what could commoners offer that he had not already seen. He had already attended the finest shows in Seireitei, he doubted the show would peak his interest. He cursed himself for being there in the first place, after all it was only because he had let that blasted Yoruichi wind him up. Without the Shihoin name she could easily fit in with the 80th district mongrels. An ear blowing cheer erupted from the crowd accompanied by many wolf whistles, Byakuya looked up. The dance had indeed started.

A line of girls stood at the front of the stage wearing white, draping sleeve kimonos, with silver silk patterns traced over the length of the dresses. The waist of the kimono was tightened by a silver silk obi to accentuate the girls' slender frames. Suddenly they started to twist, like the wind was blowing hard at them forcing them to spin on air until they finally landed, writhing on the ground covering the stage in a white canvas. Byakuya had to agree they knew their bodies well and they moved with grace, the effect was rather beautiful but again it was nothing he hadn't seen before. But wait, something now painted the canvas, a splash of colour, one girl, lain across the silver silk, the folds of her sleeves splayed outwards and her legs curved wide. Her kimono was in the same styles but it was completely red; positioned to look like a drop of blood on snow. Her face was still hidden by the white dancers. They frolicked around her like a whimsical wind blowing her here and there, causing her spine to fold, her arms to sway and her legs to lift off of the ground. There was no stiffness in her approach, she moved like water, as if her bones were fluid and to stand still would be a crime.

There was no denying, he was enticed by the girls, how they floated like snowflakes and encompassed the lady in red. The show was reaching its climax as silence fell on the crowd, too bewildered to cheer in fear of interrupting the intimacy on stage. Which is why, when the silence was broken by slurred roars, they all turned in unison to the origin of the interruption.

A hoard of drunken men were pushing their way to the stage, throwing the girls leery chants and lustful glances. One of them found his way to the stage and held out his hands trying to catch a hold of one of the girls. When he missed easily the crowd laughed, assuming it was part of the show, to watch the girls banish the brutes but they missed the frightful looks on the performers' faces. More of the men piled onto the stage. One such brute stood there, still with a glass of sake in his hands and shouted "I want the Red one!" he grabbed her wrist.

Byakuya was fixed in his stare when someone tapped him on the shoulder. Yoruichi whispered in his ear, "The girls are in danger. We need to stop this before it turns into a brawl." The captains had naturally noticed that this was not a part of the show as well. They made their way through but before they could act, they heard a thud on stage. One of the men looked as if he was tackling a girl in white, she shrieked out as she tried to free herself. The audience began to realise what this was, panic began to spread. The shinigami in the crowd flash stepped on to the stage as they heard another thud. To their surprise, it was the sound of the man holding the girl, fall to the ground. The lady in red had twisted easily out of the grip of one of the brutes and with one swift motion, lifted her leg high only to swipe it down on the other man's head. The force had knocked him clean unconscious.

There was a moment of shock, for both audience and shinigami alike, for it broke the illusion of the elegant dancer. Brave though the action was, it was also the start to an all-out fight. The men began to grab the dancers, the audience was in frenzy and the girls screamed for help. Byakuya reached for his zanpaktu but found he was grabbing for air. With a slight sinking feeling, he realised that he had left his sword at the mansion in order to blend in. When he looked around it seemed that the others had done the same.

THWACK! Another man was down. "Looks like I missed the show." Flashing in a next to them was Captain Kyoraku. He had been drunk and swollen as a pig but Byakuya knew he had to be captain for reason, if only because of his ability to sober up in matter of seconds. He took down another man. "Come on Byakuya, he's putting you to shame." He couldn't help but smile. They attacked as a team. Ukitake was more concerned with getting the girls away. Nearly every girl was off of the stage when the last man was struck down. Hirako turned to the dancer in the red kimono, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, thank you for helping like that, it was very decent of you."

"Don't worry about it, consider it payment for an excellent show."

"Almost." The crowd had calmed and through the air of disappointment, they made their farewell. Byakuya shunpoed off the stage, ready to leave. "Wait!" He turned to Ukitake's shout, one of the men was not fully unconscious. He pulled the lady in reds' leg from under her. She fell too fast for either one of them to catch her and her head hit the wooden stage with a resounding CRACK. Blood seeped slowly from her head, staining the cheap wood beneath it. Her vision went black, she felt soft hands pick her up and then, she felt nothing.


	2. Boxing Match

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters.**

Her eyelids fluttered, letting in specs of white lights; it hurt her eyes, up until now there had been nothing but blank. She slowly regained consciousness. Her eyes adjusted to the light but not fully to what she was seeing. She was in a finely furnished room, lying on futon with a glass of water put by her side. She pushed herself to sit up but the weight of her head wouldn't allow it. She ignored the weight and pushed harder, using her legs to rock herself upwards. "Oww!" The door of the dorm slid open and a handsome man burst in, he had disarrayed black hair and fair skin. "Are you ok?!"

"Umm, probably not. My head feels a bit like a boxing match." A hearty laugh followed this comment but not from the young man. Now, standing beside him was an older man with white hair flowing to his waist. He looked friendly. It was then she noticed he was wearing a white captain's coat. "Am I in the Seireitei?" Still staring at his coat.

"Yes, you are, I guess the uniform betrayed us. I am Ukitake Jushiro, Captain of the 13th squad and this is my vice-captain Shiba Kaien."

"Pleased to meet ya." He gave her a two fingered salute.

"Pleased to meet you to." Though she didn't say it eagerly. She studied them, she had seen shinigami before but not ones anywhere near their rank. "I don't mean to be rude but why am I here?"

"What do you remember?"

"Umm…" now that she thought about it, the memories felt foggy, as if she were trying to remember a dream. "The show…?"

"Yes, if I may say you were splendid."

"Thank you, the thing is I don't really remember finishing it."

"It's typical with concussions not to remember the moments before the accident."

"Accident?" she felt incredibly daft.

"Well…" then the captain launched into an explanation of why she was in this current state.

"You said, on the weekend, why? What day is it now?"

The young man replied to her "Tuesday."

"I've been asleep for three days!."

"Don't worry, Unohanna-san said it was perfectly normal, after all it was a rather serious injury."

"I need to get back. At once."

"Feel free to try but I doubt the boxing match in your head will end in the next hour." He was right, her head was pounding, it took all her effort just to lift it, she didn't want to see what would happen if she tried standing up.

"I might have to trespass on your hospitality a little longer I'm afraid."

"Don't be silly, you are welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank you I don't wish to cause you any further trouble but I have to write to my-"

"It has been taken care of. We give them daily reports on your condition." She wasn't accustomed to such kindness. Why this man would go to so much trouble over a stranger completely baffled her. Lamely she said thank you again and then the captains left her to rest.

"Oh, by the way," the captain poked his head round the door once more. "What is your name?"

"Hisana."

"Nice to meet you Hisana."

**Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter. This is a considerably shorter chapter but it was necessary. Hope you like it and I hope you'll review!**

**All constructive criticism is welcomed; however I do not appreciate slander.**


	3. Farewell To The Seireitei

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach.**

In full she stayed there another week. At first she was eager to leave but slowly she grew strangely akin to her surroundings. She stayed in the barracks of the 13th squad where captain Ukitake had given her, her own room. The first two days she was bedridden as the wounds on her head had not yet healed fully. The captain of the 4th squad, Unohanna-san, came regularly to check up on her in those two days. According to her, she had fractured her skull. Hisana wasn't worried though, she was being taken care of by the greatest healer in all of Soul Society.

In the evening she dined with the captain and his vice-captain who in addition brought along his wife Miyoko. Several other faces had also come to drop in on her, captain of the 2nd squad Shihoin Yoruichi, Captain of the 8th squad Kyoraku Shunsui and captain of the 5th squad, Hirako Shinji. She felt flushed in their presence, feeling that she didn't deserve to be addressed so informally by people of such high ranking.

They all sat down to dine on her third night in the Seireitei. Out of the blue Kyoraku addressed her, "Now I don't think you like me very much, judging by the look on your face so we have to rectify that, cuz I can't stand it when a pretty girl doesn't like me."

"No pretty girls like you. You must be eternally in despair." Captain Yoruichi said bluntly.

"No, not at all. Honestly I'm still shocked by the attention I'm receiving, I tell you I'm not worth the fuss."

"Nonsense!" said Ukitake. "Besides you must be used to attention with talent like yours."

"Not really, I preform to the crowd at a distance, rarely do they catch a glimpse of my face so they have nothing to recognise me by."

They laughed. The night went by like this, in pleasant conversation accompanied by resounding giggles and lots of sake. They all found Hisana's company pleasing and at the end of the night, Shiba remarked that he would be sad to see her go. Ukitake nodded as he closed the door on her bedroom. "Perhaps I could convince her to join the academy; you must have noticed the reiatsu pouring out of her. She has potential."

"But I don't think she has the inclination."

"It's a shame…" his speech faded into thought and the captain bid his vice a good night.

"I would try and make you stay but I know you won't." she would miss captain Ukitake's companionship; he had truly been very kind to her, something that she could not repay.

"I feel very glad to have met you, Ukitake Taichou."

"And I you. Have you made your farewells?"

"Yes, I'm ready." Just as they were about to leave the Seireitei a black butterfly landed on the captain's shoulder. Its wings looked like they were carved from ash and one touch would disintegrate the poor insect. "What is it?"

"A hell butterfly, they carry messages around the Seireitei." His eyebrows knitted together, he looked irritated, a look that did not suit the kind captain. "I am so sorry Hisana, the captain commander has called an emergency meeting for the captains. Someone else will have to escort you out of the Seireitei."

"That's fine." In truth she felt a little panicked; she didn't know many shinigamis who weren't captains. She walked a little with Ukitake until they stopped in front of the entrance of the 6th squads barracks. He knocked lightly, the door opened immediately to reveal a tall man with flowing black hair almost as long as the captains. He had no white insignia on him to represent his squad so he was not a captain (or vice-captain). He wore ebony white clips in hair which had deep ridges carved into them. This man was a noble. "Ahh Byakuya-san, just who I was looking for. You're not busy are you?"

"Captain, well I'm…"

"Completely free, splendid splendid." The man did not appreciate being interrupted but held his silence; out compliance more than respect she suspected. "You were at the Danse I believe. This is Miss. Hisana, she has been staying with us in her recovery and I was wondering if you could escort her home."

"I'm really quite…"

"Honoured I expect, splendid splendid. Goodbye Miss Hisana it truly has been and honour."

**Again more transitional stuff but I promise next chapter will be Byakuya/Hisana stuff. I hope its a good read anyway please review!**


	4. Condescension

"I'm sorry that you have to do this, it's just that I don't really know my way behind 56th district." She tried earnestly to break the awkward silence between them. He mumbled that it was ok, not that he didn't mind. He probably felt it beneath himself to talk to her. All week she had felt that this is what the captains should have been like towards her, but now that she was confronted with such a person, she found herself rather affronted by his behaviour. Still, she didn't want to pick a fight, not when it looked like he would win; the man towered over her.

"So which squad are you a member of?"

"I'm the third seat officer of the 6th squad."

"Third seat, that's the rank directly below vice-captain right?" Truth is she already knew this; however she took a sly satisfaction in how her comment demoted his rank, bringing down from his high pedestal. He did look offended but only slightly. He replied "This was the position given to me straight from the academy." This was supposed to impress her, though he didn't know why he was trying, it's not like she was worth the effort. "So how long have you been out of the academy?"

He answered "5 years."

"Impressive to keep the position of third seat for that long." She was taunting him and she knew it.

"Positions are kept for decades, 5 years is nothing."

"I did not mean to offend." She had a coy smile on her lips, "Naturally I meant that it must be hard to keep such a high position. I mean the fear of someone coming out of the academy and outranking you like you did to the third seat officer before you." She said it casually but he could hear the condescension. In his life no woman par from his mother had ever been bold enough to speak to him in this manner. The girl had no boundaries. Ukitake had given them a formal introduction; she knew he was a Kuchiki.

"I admit I do not know the lower districts of Rukongai so well, never having a reason to visit them." He put particular emphasis on lower. Her jaw clenched but she knew he was just poking for a reaction. "Forgive my forgetful brain but which of the noble families are you from again?"

"I am the next head of the Kuchiki clan."

"Kuchiki, Kuchiki, you know I haven't heard of that noble house, is it amongst the ranks of Shihoin?" He had to give her acting skills credit but he wasn't fooled.

"Above their ranks."

"Oh? Really, I guess I'd have to see it for myself."

"To compare it to Shihoin house."

"I've never been graced with an invitation one of the noble houses."

"Then why were you surprised that I am above Shihoin."

"Forgive me it is only because I have recently entertained the company of Yoruichi Taichou and there is just something in the way she carries herself that seeps royalty do you not think?" She had done it. The satisfaction was instant by the look on his face, to suggest he didn't possess the airs of nobility placed him down in the ranks of the commoners and it was something that he would not stand for. His insides were seething, how dare she, that street rat. Everyone who knew Yoruichi agreed she was misplaced in her nobility, perhaps because she acted so common. To put her above himself; this Hisana was shooting way beyond her post.

His hot temper fought to control him but he supressed it, he too knew there was no point in starting a fight. "Take my hand." This completely took her off guard; she was seriously contemplating the possibility of him punching her a moment ago. "Why?"

"This trip can be vastly shortened if you allow me to transport you via shunpo."

"There is no need to hold my hand, you lead and I will follow your reiatsu."

"You can flash step?"

"Yes, it's not so hard and before you ask I can distinguish your reiatsu from others. It has certain taint to it. Nobility perhaps." This time she made no effort to disguise her sarcasm. She couldn't be very good a shunpo without sufficient training, so he would have to slow himself. "Try and keep up." And in two flashes they were gone.

He was fast, she admitted even when he was deliberately being slow for her sake. She didn't let the trial show on her face, she wouldn't stoop to asking him for help. He stopped, she must be strained, the trail of her reiatsu behind him grew fainter, she must have been slowing down.

"Let's take a rest."

"I'm fine thank you."

"I disagree. You wouldn't have to exert so much effort if you simply took my hand."

"No thank you."

"Do you feel it would be beneath you." The edges of his mouth curved upwards as he smirked to himself.

"Actually yes I would." He looked up at her originally to snap back at the street mongrel but her expression wasn't cocky, it was… hurt. He had offended this girl. The realisation was accompanied by the feeling of shame. Before he could retract the statement she cut him off. "We are in the 58th District. I will have no problems in navigating my way home from here. I thank you for your company, and for taking me this far. Good day officer." And then she vanished before he could even return the farewell. She would have been easy enough to follow, but confronting her again might make him feel worse than he did now.


	5. Manners

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, too busy revising for exams. The exams are really taking a toll on me so I will be posting new chapters less frequently so again I'm sorry but please keep reading and review!**

Drops of water fell from the tips of his long hair, soaked straight from his roots. It was monsoon season in Rukongai, more precisely, in the 78th district. Patrol was the worst part of being a shinigami he thought, especially when he had to walk the streets in the rain. He wouldn't have minded if he was in a more… respectable area of Soul Society, but the higher ranks always got given the poorest district, as this was where most of the fights broke out.

Byakuya stopped quickly on the porch of an inn, to dry his long locks. There was really no point because he would just get soaked all over again, but not even the specially insulated shinigami robes he wore could keep all of the cold out. He considered stopping inside for some warm tea, but he doubted it would have any real taste, as there was nothing of quality to be found in places like these. A small group of girls traipsed out of the inn huddled under one umbrella. They braved the rain and stepped out of the warm perimeter set by the inn's wooden roof whilst singing their farewells to one of the girls who had stayed behind. She waved them off and then sat on the porch steps with a cup of sake in her hands.

He had taken a long enough rest, not that he managed to recover any body heat. He looked to the left and stepped off of the porch. "Hey sir, it's not smart to step out in little more than a robe. You'll catch your death from the cold."

"I assure you it does not affect me." When he turned back to reply he saw her a little clearer. Her voice sounded familiar. She stuck her head out from under the cover of the inn. It had been 5 years perhaps but there was no mistaking that she was – "Byakuya Kuchiki?"

He turned his nose up and his voice went cold, surprise was not a reason to address him so informally "Hello Hisana-san." She heard the frost covering his words.

"I didn't expect you to remember, a simple commoner like me."

"I'm glad to see you haven't lost any of your fine manners." He knew well that he had played a part in creating the resentment that she whipped at him but he would not apologise to sarcasm, not that he had any intention to anyway.

"And it pains me to see you haven't gained any." His temper flared and she saw it. He was obviously not used to being spoken to like this…yet.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? I live here. What are YOU doing here?"

"You live HERE?"

"Well not on this porch, but yes here in Inuzuri. Why what difference does it make to you?"

"It doesn't." _I just thought…_

"You thought because I was in the festival, not dressed in rags that I was probably from one of the better estates. I wasn't just returning for my dance troop last time you know." The way she read his mind so clearly was mystifying. She definitely wasn't stupid. "Back to my question, what is the noble next head of the Kuchiki clan doing in Inuzuri?" He was obviously in his shinigami uniform but she addressed him as a noble. He realised this was how she saw him, not as a respected officer but a stuck up noble. It hurt him, but as soon as he felt it he grew angry, more at himself than at her. Why should he care? Her opinion was of no importance.

"Patrolling, Inuzuri does have the 2nd highest crime rate in all of Rukongai."

"Well you've got that right." She stood up to leave; the conversation was at an end. "Good night Byakuya Kuchiki." She then walked through the inn doors without waiting for a reply. Her arrogance repulsed him, or was it daring? No it was arrogance, sprung from pride. But what did she have to be proud of?


	6. The Unfortunate Great Oak

**Again sorry for the late posts but I'm afraid it's the best I can do. Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

"I hear you've taken up a permanent role in patrolling the 78th district. Any particular reason as to why?"

"No Taichou. I have time to fill and things are interesting in Inuzuri." His captain/grandfather cocked an eyebrow at this. He was standing in the captain's quarters of the 6th division barracks. His grandfather preferred them to the Kuchiki mansion. He was a man who believed in constant work. That and he liked to order his officers around.

"I only mean to say that as it is one of the more violent districts, my skills will be put to better use there."

"You're probably right but since you have so much free time, perhaps you could occupy some if it with a social life and by that I mean-"

"You want me to fall in love and marry and have children." His grandfather had grown quite accustomed to the thick scepticism that coated Byakuya's words. They had had this 'discussion' many times now.

"Nonsense! You don't have to fall in love. Just find a noble girl that you like and then do the rest."

"Perhaps my time would be more filled if I had more duties, such as your lieutenant has."

"You can have his duties once you prove yourself to be better at them than he is. In the meantime do what I have instructed."

"You're _instructing _me to marry." He wore a bemused expression; to Byakuya this was all still an annoying joke.

"As a matter of fact I am because I assure you, you will never be head of the Kuchiki clan until I have a grandchild." Empty threats, he had no desire to be head of the clan just yet. Not until he was-

"I have to add chances of you becoming a captain are slim too."

"What!" He was not taken aback by his grandson's harsh address, he quite expected it.

"Do what I _instructed _or wait until I'm dead, the first one will be quicker I assure you." Byakuya was fuming but he left the captain's office without a word. A serene countenance was plastered on his face. He left the Seireitei to perform his patrols. He shunpoed into the woods bordering Inuzuri, only then the façade broke. He unsheathed his zanpaktu. "Senbonzakura!"

He focused the petal like blades on the long spine of a great oak and in seconds, the tree fell into a pile of kindling. He continued to attack the pile until nothing but brown ash was left.

"That tree was so tall that you couldn't see its top. Years of life disintegrated in seconds, all at the expense of a Byakuya Kuchiki. Well if it was for a noble I suppose it was worth it." The sarcasm soaked voice could not be mistaken. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" His muscles quivered with anger, his reiatsu was tainted red with it. She felt a twinge of wariness, although she would not betray her worries as she spoke. "I think you need to realise that I live here, so that the next time you pop up into Inuzuri and find me, we can skip the questions. It's getting ever so old."

Though his words rustled the autumn leaves, she remained unshaken. "I – did not mean to shout."

"I guess even nobles are allowed to get angry but you didn't have to murder the tree."

"It was that or a person, be glad I got the tree first."

"If that was a joke that wasn't funny. Now, how is it that you shunpoed to exactly where I am, I don't think it was coincidence."

Now that he thought about it, she was right. "I think, I was trying to get to Inuzuri for my patrol, but obviously my state of mind was somewhat perturbed-" She scoffed, "I was flashing so fast that to stop in Inuzuri I had to lock on to something familiar and I think I locked onto your reiatsu."

"Shingami only patrol at night, what are you doing here so early?"

"To get away."

"Trouble in Kuchiki noble paradise?" She regretted the remark when he saw his face. He was not offended but something quite serious took over him. His lips were a flat line and his eyes hardened, the grey of his pupils looked cold like metal. "I did not mean-"

"My troubles would be something you could not comprehend let alone understand as you are. I will leave you now." He turned his back to her. The steel in his words struck Hisana but she felt that to chastise him more would not be wise. Instead she chose to do something completely off character; at least it was in his eyes.

"Would you like to share your troubles with me? If I cannot understand them then surly I cannot judge." He looked positively dumbfounded, why would she care?

"I must decline." He was surprised to feel disappointed as he refused her.

"Use it as a chance to get it off your chest. Come walk with me." She started to walk; she expected him to follow but she was still giving him the chance to decline. He gritted his teeth, he didn't even like her. After mentally slapping himself he trailed after the onyx haired girl.


	7. That First Tingle

**Hey, I know it's been like over a month since I updated but that was unavoidable, sorry! If you have lost interest I understand but I'm going to keep posting chapters when I can just because I want to see this story through (if i can :) **

**Anyway, as always I hope you like it! **

They had been walking for the better part of half an hour as Byakuya poured out his frustrations, most of them circling his grandfather. Hisana had listened quietly, silently shocked by the nerve of his family. At times she even felt sorry for him but then she was reminded of how lucky he was. After all, the people in Inuzuri would probably trade their right arm to have such troubles.

He waited for her to say something but it seemed it wouldn't come. "Umm so that's it."

"OK." He didn't know what to say after that, starting to feel more uncomfortable by the minute. Finally he couldn't stand the awkwardness any longer "Wouldn't you like to say something."

"Like what?" she sounded brash and he was reminded of why he didn't like her at all.

"You honestly have nothing to say after begging me to tell you my frustration." She scowled at him for this. "Firstly I didn't beg, I offered and I thought you just wanted me to listen. I assumed you wouldn't want the opinion of someone like me."

"I didn't mean-"

"You seem to say a lot you don't mean Byakuya Kuchiki. Do you want my opinion or my sympathy because I defiantly can't empathise with you."

"You invited me to share my problems with you and now you're doing exactly what you said you wouldn't do, you're judging me."

"I am not! I just won't stand here and feed you compliments, I said I would listen to you and that's it."

"I'm not looking for compliments I'm just looking for- for…" She was smirking he couldn't believe it and then he said something to make her truly feel low. "…for someone to talk to." It was a dig but the way he said it made him feel so exasperated and then she understood; because even though he didn't like her, she was probably the only person he knew who didn't expect anything of him. That's why he walked with her because she wouldn't try to justify his family and at the same time she wouldn't suck up to him and tell him he was right to attack the tree.

"Look, we're almost at the inn, come in and I'll pour us a cup of sake to talk over." He hadn't realised that they were already in the town centre. He stopped mid step. This girl had made it perfectly clear she disliked him and still she invited him closer. Was there something wrong with this girl? And then it dawned on him, she pitied him and it was entirely his fault that she did. After all he had just out his eyes to her, only in a more formal manner. "I will not have you pity me. I take my leave."

"I don't pity you. If anything you're getting more self-proclaimed and annoying by the minute. I just feel you deserve a drink at the very least and since I haven't exactly been hospitable towards you, I would listen to you whine a little longer over some sake."

He looked pissed off she thought, laughing she said, "Don't worry I'll whine to, just so you don't feel left out." Her mocking smile teased him as she swaggered away. She really was something and it made his skin tingle.


	8. The Problem With Power

**Here's another chapter, just because that one was too short for after a long delay ;)**

"So do you work here?" Making conversation was hard. Usually people always had something to share with him, the conversations purpose was to hear his opinion but she on the other hand was happy to let him do the talking.

"Yes, I live just on top. I work here as well as the dance shows."

"You work a lot it seems."

"I have debts to pay." Debt was something that the Kuchiki family was paid, never once had they had to pay it themselves. Therefor he could offer no comment which made him shift a little in his seat. She saw his discomfort and smiled inwardly, she enjoyed making the noble squirm.

"You flash step well." This was an obvious attempt to change subject from money, but she went with it anyway. "Umm, yes I suppose."

"You have a lot of reiatsu coming out of you, I noticed."

"People have told me that."

"And you never wanted to learn to harness it."

"I'm not looking for power."

"Everyone's looking for power. It's not a bad thing."

"By itself no, but given to the wrong person, it can be very dangerous. There is an unfortunate amount of power wasted in these streets amongst the sinister and greedy." A wave of sadness washed over face as she said these words. Byakuya wondered just how well she knew the meaning of what she said.

"What about the power to protect?" He didn't want the strife to linger on her face, it did not suit her. He couldn't deny that that the girl was uncommonly pretty, in body and in face, and loath as he was to admit it, her features where most pleasing when she had that glint of a tease in her eye, in hand with her mocking grin.

"Is that why you became a shinigami."

He replied slowly, having barely heard the question in his little daydream, where she was still dancing. "Yes, I suppose."

"I'll take that as a no then." Just when she thought the haughty look of derision had been cleaned off his face, its colour splattered him once more. Byakuya forgot in an instant that he had ever thought her pretty.

"Do not presume to know what my intentions were or are, or to know anything about me for that fact!" She had offended him again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. At first it intrigued him but now it was like she enjoyed spitting her Sinicism in his face.

She looked down at her tea, "I'm sorry, you're right. I don't have a place to presume anything about you because yes, I do not know you. Forgive me." She looked up and her eyes pleaded truth, it wasn't another taunt. He felt a little uncomfortable under her stare so he tried to change the subject.

"Well…umm…you're probably going to have to come to know me since this is my patrol area." The mood was lightened with her smile. She smirked in response "Great(!)"


	9. Teatime

**I know it has been forever since I posted and it'll probably be another five months until my next post. The point is that I'm not bothered if no one's following the story any more, it's just something I like to come back to when I have time. Whenever I write something new I will post it here, so if anyone is still remotely interested they can read it. I don't know if I'll finish the story (since I'm not actually sure where I'm going with it) but I hope I will. Thanks for listening x**

It was the beginning of a friendship though neither of them liked to admit it. On some levels neither of them knew they were slowly becoming friends as this was not any normal friendship. First of all, complements were never exchanged and they were way past pleasantries. Both took delight in humiliating the other. Visitation was not on equal terms. Byakuya could come to Rukongai whenever he wished (although he kept strictly to his patrol hours) but Hisana could never walk into the Seireitei and be welcomed into the Kuchiki mansion to visit him. The friendship was uneven in one other aspect as well; in due course Byakuya had become accustomed to sharing his worries and troubles with Hisana though he never wined, always keeping a standoffish air about him. Hisana listened patiently and commented when she thought appropriate however she never shared anything of her strife or her past. One day, Byakuya came to realise this.

The air was crisp and the only things to betray the two shinigami perched on the 78th district's rooftops were the white wisps of breath leaving their mouths. It was several hours past midnight and the town was black, cloaked in a deadly silence. Byakuya paid no attention to the eerie quiet around him; he had grown quite accustomed to it, having patrolled Inuzuri for over a year now. He excused himself from his patrol partner, taking a short leave to visit the inn to which the rooftop he now stood on belonged.

Byakuya didn't drink, occasionally he sipped tea but were it not for his raging reiatsu that created his thirst, he would surly live without the inclination for even a drop of water. So there was no hiding the fact that his frequent visit to the shabby Chariots inn was to visit Hisana or as she would like to say, pester her. Rationally, there should be no way he could talk to her at this time in the morning, for any rational person would be enjoying a deep sleep. However, if Byakuya had come to learn anything about Hisana over this past year, it was that she was by no means a rational person.

On average, Hisana achieved 3 hours of sleep a night and this was usually at the time dawn broke so she was a little refreshed for the day ahead. In these hours she usually cleaned the bar, read or worked on the choreography for her dance troupes next performance. It was the first solid fact fact he discovered about her; Hisana hated sleep

"I'll have a tea."

"Why? So it can go to waste?"

"Well then make me a small cup."

"Make it yourself." A year ago this would have sent his temper into a furnace but now, like so many other things he simply accepted it, he accepted her, though he would not consciously admit it.

He didn't press her to make it, he fashioned himself a cup as he usually did, ordering her to do was just for fun ."I'll report you for bad service."

"Go on then. My boss hates nobles. He'd probably serve the tea in your face."

"Does he really?" Hisana had learned her fair share about Byakuya over the time they had spent together. One was that he hated to be stereotyped, lumped in with the nobles. Personally she thought this was hypocritical of him since he demanded the respect of noble yet hated to be labelled as one. In her mind you could only have it one way or the other, not both but she had also gathered (very quickly) that in his roots, Byakuya was a spoiled boy.

"No" _Yes _"Anyway why do you care?"

"I don't."

"Right(!)" The transparency of the lie was so evident that she wanted to laugh but she reigned her amusement in, to save an argument. She went back to wiping the large ale mugs behind the counter. They now sat in silence; it wasn't awkward for them, they both knew that if the other had something to say they would. Neither of them spoke without a purpose, whether it was a serious matter or just to tease.

At first he had been curious for he knew none who didn't relish sleep, for shinigami, peaceful sleep was a privilege. Her various responses to his frequent questions (which were always vague) led him to become disinterested and simply accept it as fact; Hisana hated sleep.

"Shouldn't you get going, I mean you are on patrol."

"There are two others out there they won't miss me for half an hour."

"Two?" Byakuya gave himself a mental slap; he'd slipped up and so easily.

"Yes, what of it?" His attempt to brush it aside was quickly abolished.

"Only that you patrol in pairs not threes and I know for a fact that you let your partner stay in more than once a week because being such a recluse you prefer to patrol alone." Her tone was tinged with frustration, she didn't like being taken for a fool.

"True, but you're just spewing facts what are you insinuating?" She sighed and he knew an argument would follow but he was surprised at what she said next.

"Out."

"What?"

"Something has happened to double the patrols. You don't want to tell me. I'm not ok with that so please leave I'm not in the mood to suffer secrets."

"You know there are things I can't tell you, especially when it's official shinigami business. It' never bothered you so much before."

"Well today I'm tired. So leave. Please." She wouldn't look at him, her eyes bore deeply into the glass she was wiping.

"Hisana." A last attempt for contact but she wouldn't break her resolve and pride over took him; he wouldn't beg, or comfort her when she was being so rude. He pushed the cup of tea up the counter and exited the inn swiftly without one backward glance.

He carried out the rest of his patrol, grinding his teeth and shooting daggers at the girl for being a… No, he would start calling her names that was stupid but why had she been so – blunt? Maybe she was just tired but one thing for sure is that she had taken too much of a liberty with him. She didn't care about titles for sure but he did and he wasn't thinking of the Kuchiki name, but his third seat ranking. He was an officer which meant noble or not he had earned respect. That night he came to the conclusion, regardless whether she liked him or not, Hisana didn't respect him.

He wouldn't allow himself to feel how much that hurt.


End file.
